Futures End
Futures End (先物終了 Sakimono shūryō) is a world that exists in the Earth Land's alternate future timeline. This world was created by a catastrophic event caused by wizards and their overuse of magic that triggered the complete annihilation and death of nearly everyone in the entire world and everything in it. Almost all life has been extinguished, with only a handful of wizards and other races surviving the event that would birth this future. History Prelude to the "Big Zero" Incident Big Zero is the name of the event that triggered the creation of the Futures End timeline, resulting with the deaths of more than 89% of Earth Land's population and the destruction of the planets natural resources. The name actually came from something known as the "Zero Force Hypothesis," a relative idea proposed by Antonio Stryker. He hypothesized that magic energy was not an infinite resource that could be constantly mined by wizards, but rather a delicate reservoir that could replenish it's source overtime. Antonio theorized that if wizards continued to grow ferociously stronger with each generation, they would begin to use more and more Ethernano and magic energy for the sake of fueling their powerful spells, resulting in them consuming the magic reservoir faster than it was capable of recovering. If this continued, the reservoir would eventually be emptied out, something that would be, in theory, impossible to happen, but with how things were progressing, was going to happen nonetheless. Antonio speculated that the worst case scenario that would result from this would be some form of trigger that would set in motion a series of unimaginable catastrophic events that would rip apart the very fabric of nature, destroy the world, with all of it's residents paying the highest price mankind will ever pay. In order to make sure that his findings contained no errors, Antonio studied the effects of magic overuse and the detrimental effects it had on the environment. He surmised that excess Ethernano and the residual magic essence left behind after a spell is cast, remains in the environment shortly after use. When he had the information needed, Antonio turned in his findings to the Magic Council and implored the to change their ways. To teach wizards to use magic in moderation and restraint rather than use it in explosive amounts. The council however chose to deny his findings theorems and simply laughed at him. Antonio stormed out of the building, furious that they would not take the end of the world seriously, he was determined to find a solution to this problem. The End Tournaments like the Jigoku Games, Contest of Champion, Dragon Slayer Royal, and the Grand Magic Games '''only caused Antonio to grow more anxious, it was bad enough that in this day and age, powerful wizards were capable of unleashing earth-shattering spells and possessed powers that could jeopardize the safety of millions if they ever went darkside, but these powerful beings were being pinned against each other. "Walking nukes is what they are," Antonio muttered to himself. And he was right. It's common knowledge that in Earth Land, there are a few rare wizards who possesses the power capable of killing millions, intentionally or accidentally. If things got continued like this, someone or something was going to eventually empty the magic reservoir and trigger some form of chain reaction, Antonio would name this worst case scenario as the the "Big Zero"''' event, meaning that the reservoir has finally been emptied out. Days of Future Past Category:Locations Category:Timeline